Inveja
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Rosalie sempre desejou um bebê e isto estava próximo de se realizar. "A inveja é assim tão magra e pálida porque morde e não come."


One- Shot inspirada na inveja da Rosalie sobre a Bella entre outros pensamentos da autora.

Agradecendo a Tati Cullen Hopkins betar e dar a sugestão para o nome, mto obrigada! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

"_A inveja é assim tão magra e pálida porque morde e não come."_

Durante anos sofri com a inveja e ainda sofro,esse sentimento cresce, esse sentimento me domina e é muito forte, lembro-me dos dias em que ainda era humana, e a imagem apagada de um bebê rechonchudo de bochechas coradas e um sorriso lindo, filho da minha amiga Vera, que tinha um marido o qual eu também invejava. Muito diferente de Royce, meu noivo, o marido de Vera era atencioso, gentil, bonito e carinhoso.

Eu desejei aquilo, desejava muito mais e no fim eu estava oca, presa em uma eternidade sem filhos e nenhuma mudança; eu tinha o amor, mas no fundo eu nunca teria um bebê, até agora.

Me perguntei: o quanto aquela Rosalie de 78 anos atrás poderia voltar? A resposta era simples. Pelo meu desejo, ela voltaria. A ambição, vaidade e o desejo me arrastavam após a ligação de Bella, planejei e vislumbrei um futuro em que tomava o lugar dela, aquela que tinha tudo o que eu queria e agora teria também o que eu desejava mais ainda, a inveja tomava conta de cada canto do meu corpo.

Eu a ajudaria e será que eu não tiraria proveito de tudo isso?

_Edward voltara transtornado com a ideia que o bebe faria mal a ela, mas eu não me preocupava com isso, apenas com o pequeno ser que crescia rapidamente, me dando pouco tempo para pensar em como me livraria de Bella e naquele momento eu estava me despedindo também de Emmett. Ficar sem Bella não era uma opção para Edward, eu sabia que ele jamais ficaria sem uma parte dela e era o que aquele pequeno bebê significava, uma pequena parte dela , Edward jamais o renegaria, ele relutaria até o fim pelo amor, mas logo encararia a realidade. E se era esse caminho que eu desejava seguir, então que fosse._

_As duas semanas seguintes foram de pura dor para Bella e meus pensamentos, controlados e voltados apenas para proteger a ela e o bebê. Não podia expor meus verdadeiros pensamentos sobre o assunto, Jasper estava tão concentrado na falta de caça que não se conectava ao sentimento da casa e, Alice se concentrava em ver o "feto" como ela chamava e então, quando ela se desse conta, meus planos estariam concretizados._

_Ajudei e apoiei em todas as decisões enquanto Bella achava que eu entendia seu lado, e eu realmente entendia de certa maneira, eu tentava encontrar maneiras de matá-la caso no último minuto Edward a salvasse._

_Bella era humana e fraca, não teria chances contra algo tão forte e quando chegasse o momento, eu teria o meu bebê em meus braços. O meu bebê O sentimento de posse se tornava maior a cada minuto, como se ele estivesse dentro de mim; ele vinha de mim da mesma forma que viria dela. Opinei em nomes, já que odiei todos os que ela havia escolhido. O bebê era meu, só meu!_

_E quando o momento chegou, eu estava lá, pronta para pegá-lo, em meio à agonia e o desespero de Edward em manter Bella viva,tentei fazer minha parte, infelizmente o tempo sem caça me fez quase atacá-la, o que me fez ter que sair de perto de ambos._

_Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê..._

_Longe e controlada, agora acompanhava apenas pelos movimentos; eu tentava me segurar no lugar e tentava a todo custo me manter longe, quando senti que era a hora de ir buscar o meu bebê Edward preocupado com Bella e longe de entender o que eu queria, a largou em meus braços. Já limpa e embrulhada em meus braços, através dos seus olhos vi o futuro maravilhoso que teríamos juntas._

_Bella em um caixão e eu e Edward juntos criando o meu bebê Emmett não existia, era apenas eu e meu bebê._

– Rosalie! – Alice me chamou, me retirando do meu sonho egoísta; será que ela havia previsto algo relacionado a isso? – Não pense nempor um segundo nessa possibilidade, ela nunca existirá sabe disso, pare com seu egoísmo. Eles estão chegando. – Sim, ela havia pensado. Mas eu não poderia evitar ainda pensar na criança como minha.

A inveja me corrompia e era no momento o meu pior sentimento.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! =D<strong>


End file.
